As the number of functions and controls implemented in a vehicle has increased, so has the amount of data transmitted and received through controller area network (CAN) communication. Currently, a data field in a data frame through CAN communication is fixed to 8 bytes, and a communication speed is limited to at most 1 Mbps (Mbit/s). Therefore, research has been conducted into improving controller functionality and developing reprogramming software for enhancing communication speed. In addition, protocols for minimizing power consumption of the controller have been variously developed.
However, since there is a limitation in the communication speed, as described above, there is a limitation in enhancing the communication speed through the improvement of controller functionality, the reprogramming, or the like. Additionally, a high cost is required for changing hardware and software in order to apply a Flexray or Ethernet communication protocol having a rapid communication speed to the vehicle.